jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:I HEARTH toothless/wyjątkowe
pare informacji: - na początku akcja dzieje się w normalnym świecie - będą smoki - będzie druga nocna furia + mój wymyślony smok i oczywiście hiccstrid - i jeszcze BARDZO WAŻNA informacja: miłego czytania ;) Cześć jestem Sabina i mam 15 lat. Z pozoru jestem jak każda inna nastolatka, ale tak naprawdę jestem daleko od normalnej nastolatki. A oto moja historia. ROZDZIAŁ 1 Nowy nauczyciel, nowe wiadomości Beep Beep Beep Nawet nie otwierając oczu wyciągnęłam rękę przed siebie i wymacałam budzik i zrzuciłam go z szafki nocnej. Przewróciłam się na drugi bok w celu ponownego zaśnięcia. Na moje nieszczęście rodzice pewnie usłyszeli huk uderzającego o ziemie budzika, bo usłyszałam, że ktoś kieruje się w strone mojego prywatnego sanktuarium odpoczynku a.k.a mojego pokoju. Drzwi cicho zaskrzypiały i usłyszałam jak moja mama mówi coś o wstawaniu. Ja tylko mruknęłam coś o 5 minutach dłużej. - Sama tego chciałaś- po chwili powiedziała mama. Poszła gdzieś i pomyślałam, że dała spokój z budzeniem. Nagle poczułam coś mokrego i lodowatego na mojej skórze. - AAAAAAA!!!!- wrzasnęłam. Zobaczyłam mamę z wazonem w ręku, która się śmiała- Mamo jestem przez ciebie cała mokra! - Trzeba się było dłużej wylegiwać w łóżku, a teraz przebieraj się i zejdź na śniadanie. Po tych słowach wyszła z pokoju. Westchnęłam ciężko. Czemu do jasnej anielki mam wstawać o 5.30?! Mruknęłam coś pod nosem i weszłam do garderoby. Jedynym plusem mojego pokoju jest to że jest DUŻY! Chwile się zastanawiałam nad doborem stroju, aż w końcu wybrałam spodenki ¾ w czerwonym kolorze i podkoszulkę w żółtym kolorze i czarne sandałki. Zeszłam na dół gdzie czekali na mnie rodzice. Szybko zjadłam smażonego łososia. Nie wiem czemu, ale bardzo lubię ryby mogłabym je jeść codziennie. Wyszłam na dwór kierując się do mojej jedynej przyjaciółki Kalipso. Dziwne imię wiem, ale podobno jej rodzina pochodzi z Grecji, więc nie wnikam. Mieszkałyśmy tylko 10 minut drogi od siebie, więc często się odwiedzałyśmy. Gdy dotarłam na miejsce i zapukałam do drzwi. Otworzyła mi drzwi mama Kalipso- Tala. - Dzień dobry pani Talo, czy jest Kalipso? - Tak właśnie je śniadanie, może wejdziesz? - Dziękuje. Weszłam do środka i udałam się do kuchni, gdzie siedziała moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. - Hej- przywitałam się. - Hej Sabi- tak mnie nazywała.- Gotowa do szkoły?- spytała. - ja nie mogę zapomniałam plecaka!!! Zaraz wracam. Wybiegłam z mieszkania sprintem i pobiegłam prosto do domu. Po 3, 4 minutach dotarłam do celu i wpadłam na łeb na szyje do swojego pokoju i zgarnęłam skubańca ( czyt. plecak). Wyszłam z domu i znowu pobiegłam do domu przyjaciółki. - Jestem!!!- krzyknęłam - Co tak szybko?!- zdziwiła się Kal. - Nie ważne, jedziemy czy nie? - Okej. Pa mamo, pa tato! - Do widzenia proszę pana i pani! Wsiadłyśmy do jej samochodu i pojechałyśmy do szkoły. Byłyśmy jak zwykle pierwsze. Poszłyśmy do naszych szafek by zostawić książki. Na drzwiczkach miałyśmy różne rysunki smoków, ponieważ bardzo lubiłyśmy film „Jak wytresować smoka ”. To jeden z wielu powodów naszego osamotnienia, ponieważ nikt nie lubi tego filmu i sądzą, że to tylko bajeczka dla dzieci i sądzą, że jesteśmy dziwaczkami. Spojrzałam na plan lekcji i cicho jęknęłam. - Co jest? - Mam pierwszą chemie, a potem fizykę i historie. - Współczuje. Ja mam gorzej. Zobacz- powiedziała pokazując mi plan lekcji. PLAN LEKCJI KALIPSO 1. Fizyka 2. Geografia 3. Chemia 4. Biologia 5. Technika 6. WF 7. Polski - Wow ja ci powinnam współczuć, chociaż ja mam historie zamiast geografii. Ale na szczęście reszte lekcji mamy te same. To do zobaczenia na bioli- pożegnałam się z nią i poszłam w kierunku Sali chemicznej. Wyciągnęłam telefon i weszłam na stronke o smokach i zaczęłam czytać. W pewnym momencie usłyszałam głosy z pokoju nauczycielskiego. Szybko wyłączyłam telefon i po cichu podkradłam się bliżej. Nagle usłyszałam warczenie jakby… smocze? Bzdura za dużo się wczoraj naoglądałaś smoków- skarciłam się w myślach. Nagle usłyszałam. ,że ktoś podchodzi do drzwi, więc szybko oddaliłam się od pokoju nauczycielskiego i usiadłam na ławce koło Sali od chemii. Postanowiłam poczekać na dzwonek. Powoli korytarz zaczął się wypełniać ludźmi. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek weszliśmy do Sali usiedliśmy na swoje miejsca. Ja jak zwykle siedziałam sama, ale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Po nudnym wykładzie o związkach chemicznych nastało wybawienie. Na korytarzu spotkałam Kal, która wyszeptała do mnie: - Kartkówka z fizyki z ostatniego tematu. - I tak dzięki mojej pamięci uda mi się ją napisać – odszeptałam - Udaj przerażoną, żeby się nie domyśliła, że wiesz. - Ok, dzięki. Ona tylko mrugnęła do mnie i poszła w swoją stronę. Po męczącej fizyce i nudnej historii nadszedł czas na biologie, całkiem prosty przedmiot. - I jak kartkówka? Spytała BFF. - Łatwa, dostałam 5, a ty? - To samo. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek i weszliśmy do klasy. Po paru minutach wszedł dyrektor wraz z jakimś panem. - Drodzy uczniowie- zaczął dyro- niestety wasz nauczyciel biologii pan Kruszyński został potrącony przez samochód w wyniku czego zmarł wczoraj wieczorem w szpitalu.-zrobiło mi się przykro bo lubiłam tego gościa-na szczęście znalazłem nowego nauczyciela pana Waleckiego. Liczę na to, że będziecie go szanować. To tyle miłej nauki. - Dzień dobry klaso.- przywitał się nowy nauczyciel - Dzień dobry panie Walecki- powitaliśmy go chórem. - Dzisiaj lekcja będzie o ……-zaczął a my wszyscy już się wyłączyliśmy tak jak na lekcjach naszego ex nauczyciela. Nagle walecki zobaczył, że jesteśmy nieobecni duchem i zaryczał jak… smok?! Nagle mnie olśniło to on musiał warczeć w pokoju! Ale jak to możliwe? - Miło, że klasa mnie słucha- powiedział sarkastycznie- jaki temat teraz tłumacze? Może odpowie mi na pytanie- zerknął w dziennik- Sabina? - O protistach- odpowiedziałam. Po jego twarzy widziałam rozczarowanie, że znałam odpowiedź. Zaczął coś warczeć po cichu, ale warczał po smoczemu… znowu. Ale największe zdziwienie mnie ogarnęło kiedy zrozumiałam to o czym warczał. To była wiązanka przekleństw, których raczej nie powinnam słyszeć. Do końca lekcji trwałam w szoku, który udało mi się zamaskować. Po dzwonku zaciągnęłam Kali do damskiej łazienki i po sprawdzeniu czy nikogo tu nie ma zaczęłam gadać. - To było dziwne. Słyszałam jak warczał pod nosem, a najdziwniejsze było to, że rozumiałam dokładnie o czym warczał. - Serio?! Uff myślałam, że tylko ja. - Naprawdę? Hmm to bardzo podejrzane i dziwne, ale lepiej wracajmy bo zaraz techna, a jak się spóźnimy to facet nam tego nie podaruje. I na tym skończyła się nasza rozmowa. Po wszystkich lekcjach Kalipso odwiozła mnie do domu. W domu zjadłam kolacje i położyłam się spać, jednak jedna myśl nie dała mi spokoju. Dlaczego do jasne anielki zrozumiałyśmy warczenie belfra?! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania